


Tears are coming and they can’t stop

by UnbeliebubbleGyu (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysmorphia, Eating Disorders, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, extreme depiction of eating disorders, platonic Hyunjin/everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnbeliebubbleGyu
Summary: Every one goes through there their own hardships and battles, even Hwang Hyunjin. Possible trigger warning, read tags.





	1. PEEK-A-BOO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475461) by [Starlight1395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395). 



> This fanfic was inspired by a fanfic I read called Pretty Boy by Starlight1395. P.S sorry this chapter was short I’ll try to make them longer, if you guys wants me to continue this fanfic let me know.

Hwang hyunjin was always complemented on how pretty he was. So it wasn’t a surprise to him when he read many comments online saying:  
“Wow hyunjin is so pretty”  
“Hyunjin is very handsome”

Although meant as a compliment, it hurt, it hurt that all people only saw were his looks. What about his dancing or his rapping? Something that did come as a surprise was when the company suggested he go on diet. Hyunjin had never thought of himself as fat or skinny, rather in the middle. The company had said they’ve been looking at some of the comments claiming Hyunjin had gotten chubby or some saying fat. That is when Hyunjin started looking at the comments more often, some complimenting his skills or looks, others not so much.  
“Jesus Christ who’s that whale on stage”  
“ I know right, someone should really start loosing weight”  
As much as these comments hurt Hyunjin he couldn’t stop reading them. This was the start of something hyunjin never expected would happen to him, it was like playing game, he couldn’t see it coming and when it came he was surprised. PEEK-A-BOO


	2. I can’t stop, help me (or don’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically me projecting my problems on hyunjin since I my self have battled with an eating disorder, so yeah.

56 kg  
That is how much hyunjin weighs. Hyunjin was at an healthy weight. “Am I really that fat” hyunjin thought. As he sat down on the bathroom floor he started to read the comments on Twitter..but only the bad ones, he knew he shouldn’t but part of him felt like he had to. Hyunjin slowly started to cry tears of anger and sadness. “Why are people so mean” he thought. A loud voice knocked him out of his thoughts, “hey, who’s in there we have a schedule”. It was Chan, hyunjin panicked, “me hyung, I’ll be out in a sec”. Before hyunjin got out of the bathroom he looked at him self in the mirror, “ I really am fat huh” he thought. 

After practice when he got back to the dorm is when he discovered a thing called proana, when he read what it was about he knew immediately he shouldn’t be looking at this, but he couldn’t stop reading what it had to say. Hwang hyunjin now knew a way to get skinnier and he going to do just that. After all he was the visual. He had to be perfect. 

Hyunjin was doing so good eating nothing for almost two days, until his hyungs bought ice cream. At first hyunjin thought he would have just a spoonful of ice cream but then that led to a cup which led to two, eventually hyunjin had eaten the entire carton of ice cream. He had gone crazy eating ice cream as soon as it touched his tongue. Hyunjin knew he had to much when he started gagging, he rushed to the toilet, ignoring his friends worried glances. Now hunched over toilet the only thought in his mind was to to get it out. But it won’t come out, now matter how hard he tries he couldn’t get it out, until the fifth or sixth try is when it came up it started off a little, but it wasn’t enough for him, so he stuck his fingers down his throat again and again until it was only clear liquid coming out of him. After he finished he started to cry. Hyunjin was a very emotional person, he knew how bad purging was and yet he still did it. Being exhausted hyunjin got out of the bathroom and headed towards his bed, ignoring his name being called, he flopped down on his bed and instantly feel asleep, feeling empty.


End file.
